The Bodyguard
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: The rich and famous all need protection, but an eighteen year old actress by the name of Emily Prentiss needs a whole lot more than just a big muscle man to protect her.
1. Chapter 1

When she was younger and first starting out, she thought she'd never get used to the cameras and lights. The paparazzi used to scare her, having to watch for them every time she walked out of her house. Being interviewed after leaving the grocery store or getting her picture taken after heading off of school grounds.

But after time, it all just became a bunch of noise. The flashing lights no longer hurt her eyes and the screaming reporters spin from the loud questions that would be thrown her way.

Emily Prentiss no longer felt the pain from the fans that bombarded her at every street corner, turned off the sounds that tried to invade her ears when she was being interviewed.

Emily Prentiss, famous actress and singer, felt hollow.

…

The eighteen year old brushed her hair back as she got ready for the day, taking her favorite red scrunchie from her dresser and letting it tangle itself into her thick, brown hair. She felt herself smile as a short piece of hair fell in front of her eye before she softly blew it away, taking one last look in the mirror before standing from her chair.

"Emmy!"

The brunette gave a chuckle as she looked to her bedroom door. "You can come in, Cami."

Camilla came bursting through the door, jumping into her older sister's arms before planting a messy kiss to her cheek. "Happy birthday, Emmy!"

Emily smiled as she hugged the nine year old tight. "Thank you, Cami. You could have waited until I came downstairs."

The littler girl shook her head. "Nooo! Daddy said I had to come up!"

Emily's eyebrows furrowed together, setting her younger sister down on the ground. "Why did he say that?"

Camilla let out a giggle, pulling slightly on the long, curly hair. "Surprise!"

The teenager smiled down to the small brunette, picking her bag up off of the floor and stepping out of her bedroom. "Well lets pretend like you didn't tell me, and maybe daddy will still give the surprise."

Camilla smiled up to her big sister. "Ok!"

Emily gave a laugh before following the energetic little girl down the staircase, walking through the main hall before entering the dining room. Her eyes immediately widened when she saw all of her friends standing around the table, her mother and father over near a large pile of presents. "What the..."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Emily looked towards her friends and family before shaking her head, her mouth wide open as she held a clinging Camilla to her leg. "What is all this?"

Her friend Penelope came running around the wooden dining table, practically pouncing on her friend as she gave the brunette a hug. "Its your birthday surprise, Em!" She looked at her friend with a big smile, pointing to all the other people surrounding the table. "Happy eighteenth birthday!"

The brunette looked over to her parents with wide eyes. "I though we were just gonna go out to dinner like we do every year."

Her friend Derek shook his head as he looked to her. "You make it sound like flying to Paris for your birthday every year is such a drag."

Emily stuck out her tongue. "Actually its London." She made her way over to her parents, accepting a bear hug from her father. She smiled into her chest, sniffing in his familiar scent as she felt his arms wrap around her. "Thank you, daddy."

David Rossi held his little girl against his chest, laying a kiss to her forehead before looking down into the eyes that Emily had swiftly taken from her mother. "Anything for my little princess."

Emily looked over to the woman beside her father, nodding her head as she stepped out of the older man's arms. "Thank you, mother."

Elizabeth Prentiss gave a small smile, pressing a kiss to her daughter's pale cheek. "Happy birthday, darling."

The teenager looked back over to her friends. "We're gonna be late for school if we don't head over now."

Just before the teens could run out the door, David swiftly grabbed onto his eldest's arm. "Not so fast, Emily Varie."

Emily gave a small wince at her given name. "What did I do?"

"Nothing sweetheart." He looked down at his daughter with a warm smile. "You'll be opening these presents on the plane tonight, but I want you to have your best gift at school with you today."

The teenager gave a small nod. "Ok."

"Well you know how Ronald had to be fired."

The brunette gave a wince, remembering her old bodyguard that tried to feel up her chest in the garden just a week ago. "Yes."

David nodded. "Well I have a surprise for you."

Emily held her breath as she watched a man walk through the kitchen doorway, her heart quickening its pace as the older brunette's smoldering gaze landed on her. She gave a slight nod to the older man, trying for a smile as she took in all six feet of him. "You got me a new bodyguard?"

The brunette's father gave another nod. "Happy birthday, kitten."

Emily held out her hand for her new bodyguard to grip. "Hi, its nice to meet you."

The older man smiled down to the teenage girl, giving a small squeeze to her delicate hand. "Very nice to meet you, Miss Prentiss. My name is Aaron."

Emily immediately shook her head. "Please just call me Emily."

Aaron gave a smile. "Emily it is."


	2. Chapter 2

Emily fixed the skirt of her dress as she waited for her friends to pick up their bags. "Did you guys finish Jamison's homework?"

Penelope shook her head. "No, but I have study hall before his class."

The darker friend by Emily's side gave a wink over to the redhead. "Fell like doin' mine along with yours, baby girl?"

Emily gave a laugh. "Leave her alone, Derek." She looked over to the fourteen year old boy sitting on the last step of the staircase. "Spence whats the matter?"

Spencer gave a shake of the head, standing up before shouldering his backpack. "Nothing. Its just that I can see the reporters outside your sitting room window."

Emily looked to her friend with soft eyes, rolling up the denim sleeves of her jacket before slipping her sunglasses onto her head. "I know you get a little anxious around them. But its ok, Aaron's gonna keep them away from you. Alright?"

The young teen looked up to the larger man beside him, cowering away in the most subtle way her knew how. "How do we know you can protect us?"

Aaron looked down to the young boy, unclasping his hands before moving the bottom of his suit jacket. There, in his holster, was a glock seventeen sitting silently. "I'll use it if I need."

Emily immediately walked up to her new bodyguard, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder as she tried to calm him down. "Tell him you're kidding, Aaron."

Aaron looked down to the younger boy and watched as his face began to turn red. "I apologize, sir."

Spencer shook his head, looking up to the security guard with wide eyes. "My name is Spencer."

Aaron gave a nod. "Alright. Spencer."

Emily hardened her eyes on the older man after softly pushing her friend back over near the front door. "Ok lets just try and get a few rules known. First, please do not try to go off and scare all of my friends."

The older man let out a chuckle. "I apologize for that, Emily."

The brunette frowned. "Are you really?"

Aaron gave a shrug. "Well I am new at this. It was kind of fun."

Emily let her eyebrow quirk. "Ok come on, we're gonna be late for class if we don't leave." She started for the door before turning back around at her father's voice. "Yes daddy?"

David picked up his youngest and placed her on his hip. "Be careful out there, alright? Your mother and I will be back here at five and we'll take off not soon after that."

Emily nodded before walking over to the door, sliding her shades in front of her eyes before fixing her ankle boot. "Ready?"

Her friends all nodded before she opened the large, oak door, letting Aaron out before them so they could make their way through the crowd of paparazzi and television reporters. Emily held the youngest of her friends to her side, squeezing him tight for reassurance.

"Miss Prentiss!"

Emily just shook her head as she made her way to the driver's side of her car, watching as her new bodyguard jumped into the car behind hers. "Pen, get in up here ok? Spence doesn't need the lights."

Penelope gave a nod, letting Spencer hop into the backseat of Emily's hyundai elantra.

Emily bit her lip, as a camera suddenly came into her view. "Excuse me, I need to-"

"Emily! Can you give us the deets on the new movie you're filming?"

Emily immediately shook her head, trying her best to open her car door. "I'm sorry, but I ha-"

"Can you at least tell us who its with?"

The brunette looked to the blond woman before her, glaring at her through the dark lenses that covered her eyes. "Please move. I have to leave."

"Oh but Miss Prentiss! We wan-"

"She said to move."

Emily looked up to her side to see her new bodyguard standing not an inch away from her, his hard gaze falling on the reporters that surrounded her car.

Aaron glared down to the cameras that stood around him. "Please move away before I'm forced to escort you off of the premises."

Emily gave a small smile up to the handsome man. "Thank you, Aaron." She quickly got into her car before slamming the door, shoving her keys into the ignition as she slipped her glasses back onto her head. "Everyone ready?"

"Yup!"

She looked up into the rearview mirror and gave a small smile to her youngest friend. "You alright, Spence?"

The teenager nodded his head. "Yeah I'm good."

"Good." Emily let her foot press softly on the accelerator, careful of the men holding the cameras that continued to stand around her car. "Lets just get out of here."


	3. Chapter 3

Emily gave a sigh of relief as she and her friends stepped onto school grounds, leaving the paparazzi far behind them back across the street. "I'm really sorry about that you guys. I didn't know they'd follow us all the way here."

Derek gave a laugh, shaking his head as they passed by the fountain in the front courtyard. "It usually happens when you're doin' a new project, Em. We're used to it." He held the door open for his friends, letting them all walk into the lobby before him and the bodyguard. "And now that you're doing thatnew movie wi-"

"Derek!" Emily's eyes widened before throwing her hand over her friend's mouth. "I told you not to tell anyone!"

The darker teen shook his head, taking the young girl's hand in his. "I wasn't trying to announce it to everyone."

Emily rolled her eyes before taking a glance to her right, looking down to two freshman girls that stared at her with large smiles on their faces. "Yeah well its not like people aren't listening." She gave a small nod before running her fingers through her ponytail. "Hi Lily. Samantha."

The blond girl immediately began to bounce on her feet. "You know my name!"

The older girl gave a laugh, no humor hiding behind it. "Of course I do, Sam. We go through this every morning." She turned before giving a smile to her friends. "I gotta get to English. I'll see you guys later, alright?"

Aaron watched as the teenagers began to walk away before following Emily up a busy staircase. "So a new movie, huh?"

Emily looked up to the older man, nodding slowly as she passed a couple more students that stared her way. "Yup."

The older man felt the stiffness in the brunette girl's voice as they made their way down the hallway. "You know, I saw your very first movie a couple years ago. I thought you did an amazing job in it."

Emily let out a snort as she stopped her pace as she came to her locker. "My first movie I did was when I was ten, Aaron."

The older man gave a chuckle before looking at a group of boys that began to crowd around Emily and her locker. His eyes immediately darkened when he watched them all stare down at the brunette's backside as she bent down to get a textbook. He shook his head and stepped in front of the young actress, glaring long and hard as the teenagers attention was brought up to him. "I suggest you boys move along."

Emily looked up from her spot on the floor and walked as the boys quickly made their way down the hall. She let her bodyguard help her up from the floor, his strong hand softly grasping hers. She gave a small smile before slipping her hands from his grip, turning so she could close her locker door.

"As I was saying, I thought your performance was impecable."

The brunette giggled as she picked up her backpack from the floor, letting Aaron once again follow her down the hallway. "Well thank you very much, but maybe you could make my performance sound better than a perfectly roasted chicken?"

Aaron let out a laugh, feeling a small smile appear on his features as he followed the young brunette back down the staircase and into the main office. "I'll try to think of something else to call it."

Emily bit her lip, smiling up to the older man before looking to an attendant that stood before her. "Can I please talk to the principal?"

Aaron waited for the redheaded woman to walk away before looking around the room, keeping an eye on any adult that passed him. "Why do you need to meet with your principal?"

"I need to tell him why there's a tall, dark and scary man following my every movement." She looked up and shared a smile with the older man before turning back around, looking towards the grey haired man coming her way. "Hi Dr. Tanner."

The older man smiled down to the eighteen year old. "Good morning Emily. Who's this behind you?"

Emily turned so she was facing both her principal and her bodyguard, pointing up to the handsome man now on her right. "This is Aaron Hotchner, my new bodyguard. Aaron, this is my principal Dr. Joseph Tanner."

Aaron stuck his hand out for the older man to shake. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Tanner."

Dr. Tanner looked down to the brunette girl as he shook Aaron's hand. "Bodyguard? Does this have anything to do with...?"

Emily sucked her lips into her mouth, ignoring the stare she knew she was getting from Aaron. "Yes it does."

The older man quickly nodded his head. "Alright. Well I'll make sure to inform all of your teachers that he'll be with you."

The brunette quickly smiled. "Thank you so much."

Dr. Tanner looked up to the new bodyguard. "You have protection for her?"

Aaron gave a nod, laying his hand over his jacket and on his hip, watching as the principal traced the outline of the gun that was made underneath his suit jacket. "Of course."

"Alright. Then you two get on your way."

Emily nodded, beginning to lead Aaron out the door before hearing her principal's voice calling back to her. "Yes Dr. Tanner?"

The older man smiled over to the teenager. "Happy birthday by the way."

"Thank you, Dr. Tanner."

Emily quickly made her way out of the office, walking as fast as she could down the hall with her new bodyguard on her tail. "Hurry up, we're gonna be late for English."

Aaron shook his head, taking a couple large steps before grabbing softly onto the brunette girl's arm.

Emily's eyes immediately shut tight, a memory that she knew would never leave her mind flashing before her lidded eyes.

_"You said you would do it!"_

_The brunette quickly shook her head, giving a whimper as the older man tried to grapple at her arms. "Stop, please!"_

Emily shook her head, opening her eyes wide before yanking her arm out of her bodyguard's hold.

Aaron looked down to the brunette, his eyes worried as he watched her stare down to the floor. "Emily? Are you alright?"

Emily glanced up to the older man, biting down on her lip before shaking her head. "I'm fine, Aaron. Really. I'm just getting a bit of a headache, thats all."

Aaron gave a slow nod of the head, watching as the brunette quickly tried to pick her pace back up. He followed for only a few feet before pausing behind her, watching as an older boy stepped in front of Emily.

The younger girl's eyes widened as she looked up to the teenager. "Johnny, hi."

Jonathan Cooley smiled down to the brunette before him. "Hey Em."

Aaron's mind jumped back to a picture that Emily's father had shown to him from a pile of photos that was marked 'Do Not Let Near'. He quickly made his way between the pair, putting his hand to the teenage boy's chest. "Back up please."

Johnny looked over to the younger girl with hard eyes, taking Aaron's hand from his chest and throwing it down. "Hey Em, mind telling me who the stiff is?"

Emily bit her lip before nodding, taking Aaron's upper arm with her hand. "Aaron, this is my ex John. John, this is my new bodyguard."

"Ah, a new one? What happened to the old one?"

Emily gave a shrug. "My father just wanted me to get a new one."

Aaron looked down to the teenage boy with hard eyes. "Leave. Emily needs to get to class."

John let out a snort before looking back to his one time girlfriend. "You gonna let him talk to me like that, Em?"

Emily licked her lip, nodding her head before taking a step backwards. "I do have to get to class, Johnny."

"What? Can't even make time for me anymore?"

Emily shook her head. "I'll just talk to you later, ok?"

Johnny looked to the cowering brunette with smoldering eyes, his gaze immediately finding the mark on her collarbone that he had caused not a month ago. "Alright, I'll see you later then."

Aaron watched as the younger boy put his hand softly on Emily's cheek, bringing her into his arms so he could lay a kiss to her temple. "Emily? Lets go."

Emily stood stiffly in her ex's arms before letting him walk away, looking up to her new bodyguard with dull eyes. "Ready to go?"

Aaron gave a nod, putting his hand softly on Emily's back before walking her down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – I do not own Criminal Minds, Jennette McCurdy, Isabelle Fuhrman or Abigail Breslin.**

**…**

Aaron stood by the door of Ms. Hairem's third period class, ignoring the looks he was getting from the students as he looked towards his very first client. He had been watching her ever since they were introduced that morning; that was his job, of course. But he noticed right off the bat that there seemed to be a pattern in the teenager's routine.

Emily never talked to anyone besides her small group of friends he'd met earlier, if they happened to be in the classes together. She would keep her eyes down on her paper unless the teacher would call on her to answer a question. Her pen would keep itself against the paper in her notebook if she looked up to the board, and when a test was given, she'd zip right through the questions and take out a book as she waited for everyone to finish up.

There was nothing that would distract her unless it was the harsh voice of her teacher or an object that made a bang as it fell to the floor.

He could see that she didn't have many friends, and the ones that she did have were the ones that could make a smile from ear to ear appear on her sullen face. The brunette girl was obviously very sad, but didn't let on when she'd speak. She'd put a smile on her face and harden her eyes, but Aaron could see the pain that lay behind them.

His eyes once again focused when he heard the bell ring, moving out of the doorway so students could get by. He smiled down to the brunette that appeared at his side before following her down the hallway. "So where to now?"

Emily bit her lip, walking swiftly into the classroom that appeared at her right. "Right here."

Aaron gave a nod, walking with the younger girl towards the back of the room and standing beside the seat she sat herself in. "And what class is this? History? Lecture hall?"

Emily just shook her head, taking her phone from her bag and sitting it in her lap. "Study hall. With Mr. Craigan."

"Is he nice?"

The brunette looked up to the older man, one eyebrow raised. "Why dare you asking so many questions?"

Aaron tried to hide his grin. "Why are you using your phone in school?"

Emily felt her impatience begin to rise within before giving a shake of the head. "I asked you first."

The older man gave a chuckle before shrugging his shoulders. "We'll be together for a while; every day for as long as I work for your family. I thought that we should try and get to know each other, and I do that by asking questions."

Emily bit her lip, looking back down to her lap before darkening the screen of her phone. "I'm checking for a message from my manager, and making sure that I called my co-worker back."

"Co-worker?"

The brunette teen nodded. "The girl I'm working on a movie with."

Aaron nodded his head, looking over to the teacher and watching as he called ma,es from the class list. "Am I allowed to know who this girl?"

Emily let out a breath, quickly contemplating before looking up to her bodyguard. "Well I guess you'll have to see her when we go on set anyway."

The older man let out a small laugh when he saw the teenager make a meek gesture for him to get closer to her. He squatted down beside her desk. "Yes?"

Emily put her plump lips to his ear, cupping her hand at his cheek so she could whisper to him without anyone around them in the class hearing what she said. "Her name is Jennette McCurdy. And two other girls will be in some parts with us. Abigail Breslin and Isabelle Fuhrman."

Aaron gave a short nod, looking up to the brunette that he knelt beside. "I feel like I should know these girls."

Emily smiled down to the older man. "They're famous teenagers. Isabelle is really sweet, and she's suppose to play my little sister." She let her eyes squint for a minute, taking a moment to ignore the smirk that her bodyguard was sending her. "I guess we kind of look alike. Really pale, and we both have dark hair and eyes."

"Ms. Prentiss!"

Emily's head immediately whipped around, her face paling as she felt Aaron stand up to his professional stance beside her. "Yes Mr. Craigan?"

The teacher shook his head, making his way over to the young lady in the back of the class and holding out his hand. "Phone please."

The brunette bit her lip, laying her phone in her teacher's hand before giving a small nod. "Sorry Mr. Craigan."


End file.
